Bakugan Battle Bralwers Spirits Collide
by DarkMgc
Summary: In order for the brawlers to defeat a new enemy and find an explanation to Dan's visions, the brawlers most confront/recruit the two top and mysterious brawlers, Brawler X and Miyabi. But, no matter how many times they try to warn them, the brawlers are about to be brought into the most violent and spirituals war they have ever faced... Hint Hint : Shun might have a crush..OC
1. Episode1:Begin'in Vision

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Spirits Coillide ep. 1

BBB intro opening music (don't really care)

"Alright Battle Fans, get ready for a crazed match up!" Julie shouted out to the crowd through her microphone. " A battle between Tammy Thorn and are our Number 3 ranking of the top ten, BRAWLER X!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as the two opponents appeared on the battle field .The one battler known as Tammy was a brunette wearing a red top and black skirt, with brown cowboy boots. She pointed ahead. "Just because you 3rd in ranking doesn't mean you have a right to think you can defeat me. So I suggest you get ready!"

The one known as Brawler X was wearing a Dark brown coat that reached his calf the sleeves slightly gliding over his hands, dark blue jeans, black snow boots with gray straps and a Dark blue cap that shadowed the hair in his face which covered his eyes.

"Okay! Bakugan Field ,OPEN!"

The audience riser stretched for protection purposes. The light on the battle field turned into a rock type battle field .

'Gate card SET!" Tammy yelled throwing her card on the field. "Bakugan BRAWL! Bakugan stand! Let's go! Aquas GALIAN!

The bakugan she threw resembled to a Knight in gills. Brawler X pulled his bakugan and moved his lips; no one could make out the words. Without a word he launched his bakugan. Everyone knew that Darkuss ScarZone was a sky raider bakugan as it jumped in the air howling like a wolf. ScarZone was a wolf like bakugan on two legs with cloth around it waist with a cape that laid on his shoulders, and his hood up. The bakugan Bowed on its knees showing respect for his opponent.

"Hm. So its true Scarzone does have manners." Tammy said as ScarZone stood up once again. "Alright, Ability Activate! Aquas Screech!"

The aquas bakugan shot a loud screech coming from its mouth. Scarzone immediately covered his ears. (just so you know, he can speak english.)

"What a clever move! Considering ScarZone a bakugan with hytened hearing that defiantly effects this big lug." Julie explained "and apparently the audience too! Ahhh, man that hurts!" Julie covered her ears.

ScarZone's 1150 points went down to 1100(do you guys really care for the g-power? Not to be lazy or anything.) While Galians 900 went up to X held up his wrist , an ability card appeared

"Night Shade BREAKER!" ScarZone shouted glowing dark blue as he charged at Galian .The Aquas bakugan went to ball form.

"WHAT? Are you serious? With one hit? "Tammy yelled shocked. Her life force was at 60 percent

" Sorry, he took me by surprise!"Galian explained

" Alright then, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! This is the real deal Galian!"

"Right! "

"Gate Cared OPEN! Energy Swipe! With this card, most of the opponents energy goes over to my Galain. Let's see you top that!" Tammy bragged

Brawler X made an evil grin as he raised his hand. An ability card appeared on his wrist watch.

"Darkuss Mad Crusher!" ScarZone yelled .One of its claws glew a purple black color as he clenched it. He aimed his fist at the gate card. Before smashing it.  
>"Oh, NO! " Tammy panicked<p>

" Were screwed!"

"You never stood a chance against my friend! " Scarzone screeched as he aimed another mad crusher at Galain. After that Galian immediately went back to ball form. His life forces 0, G power life force 90,G power 2000

"Everybody give it up to Brawler X!" Julie yelled as the crowed cheered standing and clapping. The field went back to normal as the risers connected once again.

-"Wow, …Brawler X is really strong." Marucho observed from the screen in the lobby of interspace. "And it only took him 2 tries without breaking I sweat."

" Oh come on Marucho don't get all wimpy about it !" Radison encouraged "He's only number 3 we may be number 4 but we can still take him down .You and me buddy."

"Hm, your right! Let's keep doing our best Radison."

"Alllright." Radision gave him a fist punch with his little hands.

"Hey guys what up?" Dan said walking toward them

"Dan, Drago!"

"I see Brawler X has retrieved victory ones again."Drago said looking at the screen.

"Yea ,I just told Marucho we have to keep on practing. It shouldn't be long before we end up having a battle with that big lug."Radison explained

"Speaking of which, check it out" Dan pointed to the screen.

There was a screening saying that Brawler X would be battling Dan in a few days.

"Ah man, he really is catching up."Marucho gasped

"Hey, has anybody seen shun anywhere?" Dan asked

"My guess is that the little ninja training in the forest with Jackor, Orbium and Skystrust" Radison said

"Man that guys always disappearing somewhere." Dan rubbed the back of his head in a bored way

"Maybe you could learn something from the boy Daniel."Drago quoted

"Oh so your saying I need a babysitter?"Dan challenged

"No! I was just saying that-"

" Its always at time like these those to were meant to be partners" Radison said

"Haha yeah" Marucho said

And just so we don't leave out Shun, the scene shows him and his bakugan meditating under a mountain were the only sounds heard was the music of the wild life.

(Somewhere in a different realm)

"Arggh! I'm tired of searching for that monstrosity of a main sorce!" said a dark figure surrounded by darkness" Were can it be?"

"Calm down Six before you give yourself a nose bleed." said another figure "Were all tired of waiting you fool"

"Talcormin, it has been years since we have started searching ...NOW!"

"Ha!"Talcormin flipped his slightly blonde short hair "What matters is that continue dominating the Talogothian realm...and soon the whole universe! Hahaha"

"How can you be so calm on such a matter?"

Talcormin grinned, his smile glooming in the darkness "My only interest is to please Lord Maxisus."Talormin opened a portal with the flick of his hand in front of him "All in good time dear "

(Back at the NEW interspace)

Later in the day the guys had decided to relax while having a few smoothies from the snack bar. While Dan was messing around with his straw he knowist a familiar face. "Oh hey Shun! What's up."

"I was doing some last minute training with Jackor, Skystruss and Orbeum" Shun took a seat next to them.

"Sensei and Master shun have taught us well."Skytruss said

"Indeed."Orbeium added

Marucho's eye wondered around and knowist something walking by "Hey guys, isn't that Miyabi Carment? " Marucho asked cursorily

Dan looked "Yeah, isn't he ranked number 5 in world?" Dan asked

"I think so. Rumors said that he's somehow related to Brawler X" Shun added "And he's not much of a talker."

"Hey why don't we talk to the guy? Hey dude ! Miyabi come chat with us"Dan yelled grabbing the boy's attention.

Miyabi looked about a year older than all of them. He wore a long white sleeved, buttoned up shirt. The sleeves covered his knuckles, light blue jeans and simple white sneekers. His hair was dark bue and slightly light blue and the ends.

"Hey were heard a lot about you Miyabi. You're a Subterra brawler correct?" Marucho asked kindly" I'm Marucho and this is Radison."

"Hi there."

"I'm Dan and this is my partner Drago."

"Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Shun, this is Jackor, Orbeum and Skytruss."

"Yes good to meet you" Tghey said at the same time

A ball appered on Miyabi shoulder. "I'm Subtera Marganigon."

"Sweet." Dan said "Why don't you sit down and hang with us!"Dan smiled making room for him to sit down .Miyabi had an questioning expression on his face as he sat down.

So,are you from Australia or something?"

(The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will be right back)=Dan and Drago intermission

Commerial

(Welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers)= Marganigon and Miyabi intermission

(in the Lab)

Runo was working on some type of experiment while Mira was looking through a couple of files. She flipped through the right documents looking at the screen. Runo gasped when something popped up on the screen. "Hey Mira, check this out." Runo said not removing her eyes from the screen.

"What is it Runo."Mira asked walking over to her.

"For some reason the Records of every brawler in 'New' interspace suddenly showed for some reason the brawler Brawler X has no information what so ever."

"Then how in world is Brawler X even participating in the interspace?"

I have know idea, maybe some of the information was accidently deleted. Here" Mira scooted over to the computer and tried to fix the error. But before she could even press one button the file deleted its self.

"This is soo no right."Runo said urgently

"Yes, I'm going to look over that later." With that Mira had gone back to work.

"Runo looked at the screen one more time. 'I wonder of something up?"

(New interspace)

"Hey would ya mind passing the ketchup Miyab?" Dan said happy to use a nickname for the new guy

Miyabi silently passed the bottle to Dan. But as he reached over to hand it to him. He felt some type of glitch in his immwdiatly dropped the bottle.

"Hey Miyabi is something wrong?" Marucho asked

Miyabi said nothing as his pupils became small in shock, his pale hands were shaking like crazy

"Miyabi , dude tell us what wrong." Dan softly laid a hand on his shoulder. Then it happened. With that one touch Dan was able to see what Miyabi was thinking

A dark figure destroying a strange dark forest, a light shining brightly at the bottom of some type of river, himself screaming at the top of his lungs at the terrible thing before him ,an old like bakugan dying before his eyes as it smiled back at him and the others and what mostly disturbed him was an dark ugly bakugan/human figure laughing evilly as a what used to be peaceful planet destroyed before him. It was moments later Dan finally let go of Miyabi shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry "Miyabi said standing up from his seat "I have to go. "With that Miyabi had left him and the others dumb struck.

Dan was trying to processed at to what he just saw.

"Daniel are you alright!"Drago snapped Dan out of it.

Dan said nothing as he also stood. "Hey! Myabi, wait up! Come on Drago!" Dan began to go after Miyabi

"Daniel!" Drago said trying to keep up.

"Dan wait!" Shun said going after him his bakugan following him.

"Dan wait up a sec."Marucho yelled

Dan was already ahead of them. But there was no sign of Miyabi anywhere. Ten minutes had past before he gave up. Slamming himself on his knees, Dan clenched his head 'What the heck just happened?'

**There ya go my first fanfiction chapter. If some of you are confused please feel free to ask. Man , being a writer is hard work and this is my first one. Since I'm a beginner I REALLY need feedback so REVIEW please. It's not that hard. You guys are my life as a writer .**

**I NEED A HUGE FAVOR! If you guys don't mind. For though's who actually know how to PLAY the ACTUALLY BAKUGAN GAME. Could you please explain to me the Mectanium Surge version cause I'm a little lost on the rules. That would really help me for future battles in the story**

**I don't own bakugan and head up people on deviant art there might be a few drawings of my OC's. Like Miyabi, Brawler X etc. Just look up DontKissAnTell once I upload them.**

**Okay. Thanks for reading viewer's!**


	2. Episode 2:Fight for the light

Battle Brawlers: Spirits Collide Episode 2

(Previously )

"_Dan wait!" Shun yelled running after him as was Marucho_

_Dan already ahead of them faces on his knees holding his head. "What just happened"_

**THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS IN ****FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT**

Later, the next day early in the morning Dan had been stirring within his bed moving from side to side. His eyes were squinted as the dream took over his mind.

_Daniel you're the only one that can help us._

_You will ALL be destroyed!_

_The children come first to me._

_All will fall into my permanent darkness_

_Dan wake up!_

_Wake up Daniel!_

_WAKE UP!_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dan panted his chess heaving with sweat.

"Daniel is something wrong?" Drago asked rolling from the table to his bed.

"Yeah I … I don't know Drago."Dan put his head in his hands "Something not right with me. It's like every time I close my eyes ….. I see….darkness or war."

"Between who? "

"I don't know but….. It makes me sick to the bone thinking about it."

"Try to get back to bed Daniel. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Right" with that , Dan grabbed the blankets and snuggled within the bed, letting whatever about sleep to reach him.

"Man, last night sucked." Dan said aloud walking into the lobby of Marucho's house. Dan and Shun practically lived with him.

"Do you think you should tell the others?"

"Well-"

"Dan!" Marucho yelled as he, Shun and their bakugan followed him. "Hey, What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, you and Miyabi practically just bolted out." Shun asked

"Uhh yeah…uh the French fries him and I shared weren't all the way cooked. I think we both had a stomach virus." Dan walked pass them "So what's Kato cooking for breakfast?"

"Well uhhh."Marucho still felt a bit confused on the matter.

"Come on lets go see." Dan ran on ahead

"Haven't you learned anything from you and the others fights about keeping things?" Drago whispered

"Hey, it's not the first time I had strange dreams, maybe this time it will pass."

Drago sighed. "Humans are so stubborn."

(New Interspace)

"Wow, I can't believe it." Marucho said staring at the screen. "Today at noon Miyabi and Dan will be going against each other.

"I don't remember that being there yesterday" Radison said

"That's weird. Shun?"

"Yes, I agree. I guess he has no choice but to battle him." Shun said

'Yes, I have a feeling those two were going to battle against each other anyway." Jackor added

"Hey where is Dan anyway?" Marucho asked looking around

(AN: Sorry for all the line I'm breaks .I'm just trying to speed things up a little for the important parts)

(Unknown Realm)

"You have called for us My Lord." Talormin and Six said as the entered their master's thrown .

They were both surrounded by complete darkness. Not even able to see their own reflection from the mirrors that had surrounded the room. The man sitting on the thrown wore a dark cloak covering his appearance. His growl revealed his pearly sharp teeth that were in his mouth. His growl resembled a lion. Yep, their Lord was defiantly displeased.

"Where is Darrian!" his highness commanded of the two.

"We apologize my Lord, but we are not sure as to where the boy is."

"NO EXCUSES!" Lord Maxisus declared standing up" Everything must come to order the FIRST TIME. I'm already losing my patience as to the search for the source is!"

Six glared at Talormin "I told you-"

"SILENCE!"

The two shivered in fear as they kept quiet.

"I want you two bone heads to find the Darrian AND the source as fast as you can. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?' The Lord gowled in his speech.

"Y-Yes sir."

Lord Maxisus roared as a signal for their dismissal, once the two scrambled out of the dark room, he sat down back on is thrown rubbing is temples, carefully not to scratch himself with his claws.

"Master how dashing you are becoming." said the dark bakugan on his shoulder silently the whole time.

"Hm, flattery gets you nowhere ForceSlash." Lord Maxisus grinned laying his head on his palm as he looked out the window next to him.

'_Our dark ay is coming ForceSlash. All UnderDarkers and our ancestors shall be avenged. HAHAHAHA'_

And while our crazy Lord was being crazy, a mysterious light had been observing the scene .The faded colorful light slowly traveled away from the UnderDarker castle/lair and to the forest that laid far away from it .As the light traveled through the darkened lands, the dead plants and once healthy ground began to come back to its natural state. Greener grass and plants formed as the proper soil and trees. The light traveled to a specific part of the forest and stopped, and then suddenly, the light shined as bright as it could get, in till it completely disappeared. A dark bakugan stood behind a tree. The bakugan looked up at the grey starry night in the sky and prayed.

"_Help us spirits' He prayed 'We need all the help we can have to save our people. Please…..help us lost ones.'_

(New Interspace)

"Okay everyone! The highlighted battle for today Miyabi Carment vs. our number 1 in the ranking DAN KUSO!"

The crowd shouted loudly as Julie made the annousement. The drumming of the bleachers reached everyones ears. Dan and Miyabi stood across from each other on the opposite sides of the field. A screen popped up to Miyabi's view, it was a close up of Dan.

"Miyabi, after the battle…._please_ can I have a word with you?" he yelled over the crowed

"Bakugan field OPEN!" Julie yelled into the mike as the risers separated.

Miyabi had said nothing as the risers of the arena separated and the floor below them glew brightintill itleft a rocky terrain before them.

"Alright if you won't talk…..then I guess I'll battle the answers out of you! Gate Card SET!' Dan threw down the card."Bakugan Brawl! Baku-Sky raider JUMP! Go! PYRUS FUSION DRAGONIOD!"

"ARRRRGH." Drago rose from ground

Miyabi silently put Marganigon near his lips as if whispering to him before throwing him on the field.

"Sky-raider Subterra Marganigon at your service!" Marganigon was a mixer of a brown cat, wolf, saber tooth bakugan (AN:I gave Miyabi a bakugan with a name but I totally forgot as to also figure out what Marganigon looks like.:( )

"Okay ability ACTIVATE! **DRAGON SPUR!**

"Ah!" Miyabi immediately reacted quick .He lifted his hand as an ability card appeared on his wrist band.

"Ability activate! Saber Shield" Marganigon sank his claws within the ground as a shield surrounded his body, blocking the fire balls coming from Drago.

"What? " Dan and Drago said shocked.

"Hm. " Miyabi lifted his arm one more time.

"**SUBTERRA CAMOFLAGE!" **Marganigon yelled as his body blended in within his surroundings.

"Wow! Look as Miyabi takes advantage of the battle field environment!" Julie said as her vocieechoed into the crowd.

"Ah, snap, watch your back buddy!" Dan yelled to Drago

"Right. " Drago said as he carefully observed his ware bouts.

"Man, Miyabi is cleverto use that type ofability in this battle. He sure is clever."Marucho said as he and the others observed Dan's battle.

"Quite clever indeed." Jackor added(You know how Skytruss and Orbeuim disappear a lot.)

"This just may be a very interesting battle." Shun said arms crossed as usuall when he watches a battle.

The first round ended with Miyabi being victorious, Dan was shocked to as to so much power Marganigon had within him. The fans of team Miyabi clapped their hands and cheered for the boy. As for the second (AN: I'm lazy about battles) Dan was victor. Each battle took a very long time due to that both opponents were indeed powerful. Both of them clenched their bakugan in their hands when the second round was over.

Dan opened his hand so Drago was in front of him" Okay buddy, our life force is both at 40%.Let's end this battle with one shot K?" Dan said to him.

"Yes. One shot." Drago nodded his head.

Miyabi had his head down to Marganigon talking to him. After the conversation it was safe to say he was ready to battle.

"Okay battle fans, the last battle between Dan and Miyabi starts NOW!" Julie said into her mike as she winked at the camera.

"Alright Drago! Bakugan, BRAWL." Dan through Drago into the air"Baku shkyraider,JUMP! Let's go PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID!"

"Arrggggh!" Drago sprinted into theair

Miyabi through down Marganigon, Marganigon sprinted in the air before landing on a rocky on his claws

"Aright, let's do this Drago! Abilty ACTIVATE!"

"Master get ready!" Marganigon yelled to Miyabi who made and abiltycardappear in his wrist band once he and Dan launched their attcksat the same time.

"**DRAGON ENERGY! **/**BATTLE SILENCER!"**

Thanks to the two extremely powerful forces it reached almost near the audience who screamed of shock and panic. Everyone was covering their ears and cowering for protection as parts of the interspace fell.

"Shun, we have to get the audience!" Marucho yelled to Shun

"Right! Jackor!"

"Radison!"

"Wait a second guy's." Radison said in a warning way "I don't think I can get out of Ball form for some reason!"

"Radison?" Marucho shouted confused

"Jackor?"

"Yes, I as well Shun, for some reason I am also stuck into this form."

"Argh!" Shun looked down to the battle field "Dan!"

(In the Lab)

"Mira what in the world is going on?" Runo yelled over the sound of object falling in the labas she held onto a desk.

"My guess is that this has something to do with Dan!"Mira shouted was tying not to back against walls as he flew in the air. Mira, while holding onto dear life by a wall, she reache d over to the computer and pressed a button. On the screen it showed Dan and Miyabi's battle going on .Everyone in the arena was panicking.

"Oh no, DAN! "

(Hallways of New Interspace)

People that were hanging around in the hall ways were holding onto the ground, pole, wall anything they could to keep safe. Brawler X just had happened to one of them. He held onto a wall trying to stay steady. His bakugan ScarZone was holding onto his shoulder.

"This is bad." ScarZone said "Something is defiantly going on."

Brawler X sank his nails into the wall hanging on as the interspace shook like an earth quake. Then suddenly as the shaking continued Brawler X grabbed the sides of his head in if someone was literally screaming into his ears. He threw himself onto the ground in feeble position, holding onto his head.

"Master! "

Brawler X gritted his teeth in pain as the various voices and screams yelled in his mind.

(Arena)

Dan was holding onto a rock trying to keep steady on the battle field as was Miyabi. Drago and Marganigon were still at it. _Oh no, this battles getting way out of hand. Wait…Drago?.Who's that with you?_

From were Daniel could see a mysterious light was right next to Drago and another misty light was alongside Marganigon. And if you could look up closely within each of the lights…you could see a bakugan fighting along Drago and Marganigon.

_What the heck?_

Drago was so focused on the battle at hand that he didn't even noticed as the bakugan within the light beside him laid a claw on his shoulder "What? Who ARE you? Drago asked shocked

The bakugan was a dragonoid type bakugan , he simply smiled at Drago and said" It's okay now ,you have passed the test, you can stop now."

"Huh?"

The bakugan next to Marganigon whispered into his ear "you may stop now, it's over."

And after those words were spoken Marganigon immediately let go of his attack and let Drago defeat him in the battle. A bright light shined in the arena .It had covered the whole interspace in white. Once the light descended. All damage in the interspace was fixed and no one in the interspace was hurt what so ever. It was as if nothing had ever happen.

"Uhhh" Julie rubbed her forehead. 'Ah man my head hurts.

The audience was groaning as well.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Hey has anyone seen my bag?"

"Hey what gives?"

(In the lab)

'Mira are you alright?" Runo asked helping her up from the ground

"Yeah I think so, how about you Roxtor?

Roxtor babbled in his native language in short saying he was alright.

"Mira, we have to contact the brawlers and see if they are alright." Runo reported

"Right." Mira walked over to the computer and began typing in a code to contact Dan and the others.

(Hallways of 'New 'Interspace)

Everyone had been considered to be alright, but all were confused as to what happened. Brawler X lifted himself up and scraped his cloths down of dust from the ground.

"Are you alright?" ScarZone asked

Brawler X gave a silent respoce as to saying he was okay before walking forward.

(Arena)

Once everyone was settled and calm once again. Julie cracked her neck and moved her shoulders back before turning to the camera. She gave a quik look to the screen.

"Ah… it seems that the winner qof this battle is …DRAGO! Everybody give it up to still number 1 DAAAAAN KUSOOOOOO!"

The crowd cheered as Drago turned back to ball form being caught by Dan. Dan was completely silent as the crowd cheered him on.

"DAN DAN DAN DAN!"

"Hey Dan!" said to voices

Dan looked up to find Shun and Marucho running up to him. As the field closed and the risers moved together again.

"Shun! Marucho!" Dan shouted running to meet them

"Dan what in the world happened,"Marucho asked "You won the battle but it also simpt that you and Drago were in a different state of mind."

"Dude, did you not see that?" Dan explained "Those to …..bakugan that came on the field, I didn't win on purpose…Well that was my attempt anyway but …they told us to stop and….why are you guys staring at me like I'm some freak?"

Marucho and Shun looked at one another. Shun was first to speak. "Dan what are you talking about?"

"What? What are you talking about, you saw everything! Remember the two bakugan that suddenly showed up? Helloooo?"

Marucho shook his head. "Dan the only bakugan on the field was Drago and Marganigon."

"What?"Drago protested "I saw it too! How can that be?"

Jackor shook his head "We did not see any other bakugan enter the field"

Dan and Drago gasped in shock.

_Ah man, I think we're losing it again Drago._

Hey, guys Dan here and I know what I saw on that field .Man something weird going on and I'm gonna find out what, starting with Miyabi. I know that guy knows something, not to mention that I'm starting to see more of those bakugan figures where ever I go. I just hope the others don't begin to think that I am INSANE! Because I think I AM!

_**OKAY, THERE GOES CHAPTER 2. PEOPLE I'VE ONLY GOTTEN 1 REVIEW 1, SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET YOU'RE THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS OKAY? IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T BLAME YOU, THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS A BIT BORING BUT PLEAAAAAASE IF YOU JUST HAVE A QUESTION PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, REVIEWING WOULD HELP A LOT FOR MY STORY.**_

_**OH YEAH AND ITALIC MEANS THOUGHTS K?**_

_**AND AS I RECALL SOMEONE SAID THERE NOT A BIGFAN ON COMMEICALS SO HOWS THIS HUH? I TOOK THEM OUT AND PUT PREVIEWS IN, THEY SORT OF LEAVE OTHERS WANTITNG MORE RIGHT? EITHEIR WAY, I'LL DO ANYTYHING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING.**_

**I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN.**

**WELL, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Tracker

Bakugan Battle Brawler: Spirits Collide Ep 3

(Previously)

"_Dan, what are you talking about?" Shun asked_

_Dan and Drago gasped_

"_No other bakugan had entered the field." Jackor confirmed_

"_WHAT!"_

The Bakugan Battle brawlers in: _Tracker_

(Marucho's Lab)

"Ya see Dan, nothing entered in the battle." Runo pointed out on the screen that showed he and Miyabi's former battle " I don't see why you would see something like that."

"But it's true." Dan growled under his breath slamming his head in his hands, slamming his head in his hands." They even said that we passed some type of test."

"A test? " Marucho asked taking a seat next to Dan "What kind of test?"

"I don't know. And for some weird reason it has to do with that vision I had the other day."

"Vision?" Everyone thought giving Dan a confused look.

"Dan, you didn't say anything about something like that." Shun said a suspicious tone.

"Yeah I know, I thought the first time it would just be something that would blow over but…" Dan clenched is fist. "What I saw …it was kind of …..disturbing."

"What did you see?" Marucho asked

"Well….(Dan begins to have a flash back) it's all in darkness and there this really really weird world and I see it being haunted and tortured by some dark figure. I can't make out his face. But I know he's defiantly dangerous and powerful."

"Dan why in the world would have a vision like that?" Marucho asked concerned.

"I don't know buddy, but I do know that something…bad is headed our way."

Everyone in the room was silent, trying to figure out any solution to the problem. Runo was first to speak.

"Guys….. yesterday when me and Mira were checking on a couple of things .The computer suddenly popped up a file of every brawler out there that's registered into New Interspace" .The boys all looked up at Runo. Runo continued "I swear I didn't press a single button so there was no accident"

"Yes" Mira stood and clicked the file. "And as you can see there is absolutely no information or data on the character Brawler X'"

The boys gasped. "But how can that be possible?"Marucho asked "In order to even access interspace would have to register or something."

Mira nodded in agreement "Exactly and that's the mystery "

"So" Shun said "In theory Miyabi, Brawler X and Dan's vision must somehow be related correct? "

"Hm." Everyone nodded.

"Guys," Dan stood "I _have_ to talk to Miyabi, I don't know why but….i think he might know something about all this."

"But why specifically Miyabi Dan?" Mira asked

"The vision…when i first had it, it was when I touched Miyabi. He looked as if he was afraid or in some type of shock."

"This might stretch it a bit."Jaackor began "But is it possible that Miyabi shared the same vision as you?"

Everyone looked at Dan.

"Man. Probably I don't know but that's what I'm going to find out." With that Dan, Drago following him left the room.

"Runo and I will investigate more on the figure he saw. You go two go and make sure Dan doesn't do anything drastic." Mira said turning to the computer.

"One more thing Mira," Radison came over to her "While Miyabi and Dan were battling, for some reason Jackoor and I couldn't turn into our true forms."

"What?" Mira gasped

"Yes, it is true. It was like some powerful force was keeping at bay."Jackor confirmed

"Very interesting." Mira layed her chin between her forefinger and thumb

Roxtor came into Mira face babbling. "What? You felt it too Roxtor?"

Roxtor nodded.

"Okay, Marucho and I will take our leave. Radison, Jaackor?" Shun called

The Ventus and Aquas bakugan departed with their masters.

(Bayview)

"Okay if I were some anti-social dude where would I be?" Dan asked himself looking around Bayview

"Is that really what you think of the guy you just barley met?" Drago said a playful annoyed voice

"Hey I'm not being judgmental is all. I'm just saying- huh?'

Dan looked at the many groups of children gathering together. 'What in the world is going on here?" Dan walked over to one of the groups, two boys and a girl. "Um excuse me, but what going on?"

"That's what we wanna know?" said the girl

"Huh?"

"Theres a rumor going on and people are saying that there was an earthquake in the interspace."

"But we didn't feel anything out here." said one of the boys.

"What?"Dan and Drago gasped shocked

"Dan?" Marucho and Shun yelled running over to the two

"What's going on?" Marucho asked

"Remember how the interspace shook rapidly during my battle?" Dan said

"Yeah?" They responded not yet catching on.

"It seems that know one in the outside world felt or herd anything."

"What the?"

'Yeah excally." Dan nodded

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second." Radison commented

(Unknown Relm)

"Sire, sorry to interrupt." said one of Lord Maxisus 's servant's, entering the lab of his lord." But we have found Darrian."

'Hm" Lord Maxisus not bothering to look at the pathetic excuses of a servant, as he held a vile a neon green liquid substance in his hand. "Were is he?"

"I'm sorry to say sire but it seems the young lad is on planet earth."

The servant gasped, his heart racing when he felt a vibration run down the whole room. He felt on to the wall in panic. "Pease do not be upset sire-"

"Did I give **ANY** orders as to send that boy to Earth?"

"N-no sire!" The servant called.

In a flash his highness was in his face barking at him, making the poor boy's heart push into his chest. "I want that **CHILD** in my presents by when the moon rises next! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sire." And that, the servant boy scrambled out of the room.

Lord Maxisus rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He turned his head to look at the vile on the lab table. A grin that revealed his pearly fangs came upon his face.

"Hm. Darrian my boy, how is it that you can be so predictable? Hahaha."

"The boy shares the same evil and determination as you my Lord." said ForceSlash coming on his shoulder.

"Hm." The boy has much to learn.

(Bayview)

"Are you absolutely positive you didn't feel anything strange?" Dan asked once again

The two boys nodded.

"Dan?" Drago asked as he watched Dan take a seat on a bench " What do you thinks going on?"

"I don't know….DANG IT! I hate having no answers! Dan slapped his head in his palms.

"How about I give you some DAN KUSO!"

The brawler gasped as they turned around, the crowed moved back a bit to let a certain teen through. He had black hair with red highlights,a red shirt, black jacket made for probably fighting material, black pants and grey shoes. His eyes strangely resembled to a wild animal.

Dan stood " Who the heck are you?"

"Haha,my name ….is Darrian. And I give my word to answer any question you have about these…..incidents." He smirked, if you looked closely, you could see small fangs growing form his bottom and front teeth.

"_You_ know what's going on around here?" Dan shouted

"Dan, how can we be sure that we can trust his word?" Marucho asked clinging on to his friends sleeve before he would do something drastic.

"I'll take anything!" Dan turned to Darrian" Alright, what will it take for you to spill?"

"Hm," Darrian held a ball from between his fore and middle finger. "What do you think?" he smirked

"A battle huh? Drago!"

"Ready!" Drago curled into a ball and put himself in Dan's fist.

"Dan, were going in too!" Marucho grabbed Radison in his palm.

"But-"

"Dan, you just got out of an intense battle with Miyabi, you don't want to Drago out." Shun confirmed

Dan stared at them for a second before nodding his head at his team mates. "Everybody leave the area now if you want to avoid danger!"

The crowd got the message and ran off to a safer destination. "Okay! Bakugan BRAWL! Baku-skyraider JUMP! Let's go PYRUS FUSION DRAGONOID! Dan yelled throwing his bakugan on the space between him and their opponent.

"Your gonna tell us everything you know!" Drago yelled

"Bakugan BRAWL! Baku-skyraider JUMP! Hit um hard Ventus Jaackor!" Shun yelled, adding his ninja style kick to his throw.

"Arrgh! Let see if you have game!" Jackor posed

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan STAND! AQUAS RADISON!"

"Awwww yeaaaah! Ready to kick some mangy butt!" Radison posed

"Hm," Darrian let his hair cover his eyes as he smirked_ lets see what that old man thinks of this!_ "Bakugan, BRAWLl! Baku-skyraider JUMP! Destrution is on the menu DARKUSS KYOTE!"

The brawls gasped at the bakugan before them. He was a grey two legged Coyote/Lion type bakugan. His fur looked as if he were one that rose from the dead, a piece of fur missing from his rib so big that one could see his bones at the rib cage . His red eyes glew like blood in the mood light. Dan could hear people observing from afar screaming of terror at the savage like bakugan.

"And I thought Brawler X's bakugan Scarzone was scary looking." Radison shivered hugging himself

"Enough talk! Ability ACTIVATE! **METAL CLAW FORCEM!**"

Kyote's claws grey scary claws, glew black and grew long. The brawlers could see that a black liquid was falling from the tip of his claws. Kyote howled at the orange sky before starting a hand to hand combat with Jaackor. _His combat…I've never seen such skills. _Jaakor fought back by blocking all his attacks, at first Jaakors attacks went on without mercy, but a few moments into it, his whole body froze.

"Jaackor! Whats wrong?" Shun yelled.

"I…can't ...move!" Jaackor stuttered in pain" My..body..in so..much….ahhhhhhhh." Jackorfainted into the ground as he turned back into ball form.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Everyone gasped

Dan turned to Darrian "What did you do to him? Answer me!"

Darrian laughed in a low creepy way "Metal claw allows Kyotes power to expand quiet large. The venom in his claws has a little ….**kick** to it don't you think?"

"Arrgh! Jaackor are you alright?" Shun said to the bakugan in his palm.

"Shun…..i'm sorry." Jackoor blacked out on his hand.

"JAACKOR!"

"Don't worry **human** he's only temporally knocked out, now.." Darrian flipped the hair in his face "...who's next?"

"You are sooo in for it!" Dan lifted his wrist.

"Dan wait! Let me go next! Marucho lifted his wrist "ABILITY ACTIVATE **KEEP SAVER!"**

"HA! Let's see how affective your poison is now big boy!" Radisons body turned blue.

"Let's see how long your Halloween costume last! ABILITY ACTIVATE **MIND HOWL!"**

Kyote slowly rose his head to face the orange sun and howled at the sky. From his mouth, one could see the purple ripples start out small, but expanded as he continued to howl. Radison and Drago held on to their heads in pain.

" Oh no! He's implanting some type of virus in my mind!" Drago fell to his knees as did Radison.

_Arggh! This guy plays dirty! How am I supposed to beat him when he throws a twice as powerful attack?_ Dan groaned at the thought of no explantion. He gasped, _I have an idea, but it'll be between me and him in the end, and we just finished battling Miyabi, where is he anyway? _Dan looked around _I can't think about that now. I have to take the risk! "_Drago! I have an idea, but your gonna have to snap out of it first!"

Drago didn't move but his dragon like eyes did and looked at the boy behind him" Alright!"

"Okay! ABILITY ACTIVATE! **DRAGON ENERGY!"**

A strong light extended from Drago's body and released a powerful energy. The mind creeper wore off immediately, Radison went back to ball form once the light touched his body, as expected, as for Kyote the result weren't told in till the light dimmed.

Dan squinted his eyes to see the bakugan's fate. He gasped at what was before him…..

"How the HECK?" Dan shouted frustrated to see a black misty shield surrounding Kyote's body.

"That attack was cute, are you sure your the oh so powerful DANIEL KUSO?" Darrian crossed his arms as he laughed.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Dan growled _I was afraid he'd survive that attack! Drago can run out of juice at any moment now! Man, this bites!_

Dan looked at the field; Kyote looked as if he could do this kind of dirty and nasty battle all day. Drago was panting so hard, he'd probably faint at any time. Dan wanted to punch his fist into something at the irritation. _That attack almost took all the energy he had in him, now what?_

Drago panted as his knees slowly began to give out. He held on to his chest, the scratches all over his body were taking affect. He was going to lose.

"Dan! You have to get Drago out of there!" Shun warned him.

"I know, but if I do… that could mean…"Dan clenched his eyes shut as he bent his head down.

"We have to think of something!" Marucho shouted .He looked at the battlefield" Oh NO!"

Everyone stared at Drago as his knees bent half way, his torso falling to the ground, then his legs and tail.

"Oh no, DRAGO!" Dan ran over to him and held onto his head "Come on buddy you have to get up!"

"I'm sorry….Dan" Drago then passed out.

"DRAGO!"

"I can't believe it…he took out our bakugan, one by one." Marucho said disbelief.

"ARRGH!" Shun looked at his now unconscious bakugan and Maruchos still dizzy bakugan, and now the most powerful bakugan of their group laid blacked out on the field.

"So this was the Dan Kuso the people of my 'famliy' talked about….how sad." Darrian shook his head.

"You shut up!" Dan yelled "you're just lucky!'

"Luck was not needed in this battle." Darrian grinned

Kyote raised his claws." Now why don't you tell us were that source is?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Hm….well if you do not know." Darrain snapped his fingers "Your bakugan shall pay the price."

"Wait a minute…." Kyote let the black liquid drop from his claws as he walked over to Drago. Dan held on to Dragos head tighter. "NO!"

"**NIGHTSHADE BREAKER!**"

"Huh?"

"A dark energy aimed at Kyote hit him right in the gut. Kyote held is ground but was forced to slide backwards, as he held on to his torso. He panted at the sudden attack. " What the-?"

Dan looked at his surroundings until he knottiest the large dark figure standingtall on the roof of a building. He seemed to have a dark blue cloak that blew in the wind as he crossed his hair arms. He stood as if was watching the battle the whole time.

"It can't be…' Shun stared at were Dan eyes were located.

"It is….." Dan said shocked "Scarzone…..and Brawler X!"

Dan stared at Brawler X, who standing right next to ScarZone clawed feet, arms crossed as well . As usual the shadow of his hat and his long cheek length hair covered his eyes. He lifted his wrist, an ability card appeared on his wrist band.

"**ENCHANTED CALLER!" **Scarzone yelled his attack as he raised his hands and a blue light came out of his palm. The lights stretched all the way one to Jackoor and Radisons ball forms and Dragos blacked out body. Once they touched them , they surrounded their body's until they rose on their own feeling better than ever.

"Jackoor?" Shun said softly to the bakugan in his palm.

"Radison?" Marucho asked

"I…I feel …..recharged!" Jackoor flew over to Shun shoulder." I've never felt like this before!"

"I feel like a totally new bakugan!" Radison shouted happily bouncing around

"This can't be!" Darrian looked at the brawler and bakugan standing on the building "YOU!"

"Drago, what about you?" Dan asked getting off of his head as Drago stood on his own two feet.

"Like a whole different person." Drago smashed his fist into his palm. "How's about another round Kyote?"

"Hm…" Kyote held on to his gut as he stood up straight but failing to stay that way. "I can take you on!"

"Be prepared Kyote!" Darrian ordered.

"Marucho, let at him! I want a rematch!" Radison begged

"Jackoor?" Shun looked at him.

"Hm." Jackoor nodded "Bring it on !"

"Alright!" Shun grabbed him in his fist" Bakugan BRAWl! Baku-skyraider JUMP!"

"Let's see you defeat me this time!" Jackoor shouted returning to his true form.

"Bakugan BRAWL!" Marucho yelled throwing his bakugan on the field."Bakugan STAND!"

"Alright big boy show me watcha got!" Radison posed in his true form.

"Drago ya ready?" Dan asked with his flawless grin.

"All ready." Drago got into a fighting stance.

"Okay guys, let's finish with one shot!"

"Right!" shun and Marucho nodded

"Okay, Ability ACTIVATE!"

"Oh no…." Darrian eyes grew smaller out of shock.

"**MOON LIGHT SHAWDOW BREAKER!/SLASH BOOMERAN!/DRAGON SPUR!" **

The three legendary bralwers yelled as their bakugans powers combined and hit Kyote the light was so strong and filled with positive energy that it made him go immediately straight to ball form. Darrian had his cheek cover his face as he picked up his bakugan from the ground. He lifted Kyote to eye contact "Mission complete." Darrian looked at the brawlers for a long time before bowing respectfully. "I am a man of my word. But I'm afraid that my knowledge will only bring you have way to the journey you wish to take."

"I'll take anything." Dan answered.

"Hm, let's just say…..stay abroad, it's not of your time . Listen to the Gods, a journey you will climb."

"W-What kind of explanation is that?" Dan yelled, a breeze shook his cloths as everyone else.

"Take my advice Kuso," Darrian stood up straight and lifted his arm in the air. "Abroad or the Gods?"

With that Darrian snapped his fingers, at his feet, a dark mist build up high before surrounding his body and making him disappear in seconds.

"Ah, MAN!" Dan yelled irritated slamming himself on his knees and held his head "Again with the mysteriously disappearing thing!"

Shun and Marucho stood behind him. Shun looked at the orange purple sky. "At least now we know that this is something that cannot be ignored.

Dan was too busy beating himself on the head to realize the black boots in front of him. It took him to hear Shun and Marucho gasp for him to look up. He gasped as well. Brawler X.

Brawler X raised his hand, Dan flinched for a second but soon stopped when he saw the hand stop in front of him. He was shocked at first but gave in, took his hand and let him pull him up. Dan dusted himself off "Thanks man."

Brawler X nodded in reply.

"And thank you Scarzone." Drago held out a hand.

ScarZone took it "My pleasure." Brawler X put his fingers in his mouth and whistled to him "We must go home now."

"Thank again for you duty to day." Jackoor commeted.

Scarzone nodded before returning to ball form and flying over to his battling partner. The others did as well. Brawler X walked over to the tree nearby, whereas Miyabi silently stood. He gave Dan a look in the eyes before leading Brawler X home.

"Man has this been a long day." Radison stretched out his arms.

"Come on you guys, let's go home too." Dan smiled

"Alright!"

With that they all left to go home and rest for the day.

(Preview)

Hey it's Shun, and things have been getting weirder by the minute. First Dan's vision, our confrontation with Darrian and now were getting attacked by weird characters who call them self's the UnderDarkers! I don't know what's going on but I do know that we have to find out soon before we sink any deeper into this wild goose chase! You guys gotta belive me, you don't wanna miss this intense kind of battle! Tune in! Bakugan, BRAWL!

**THERE YA GO EPISODE 3!OH AND…..THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT BELIVED IN ME WHILE I HAD MY LITTLE…..MOMENT. I PROMISE I'M GONNA TRYAND WORK HARDER BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT TRUE WRITER DO!I NEEDTO STOP SUNKING MYTHUMB AND GET INTO ACTION! NO EXCUSES! AND I ADMIT MY SPELLING IS OFF AT TIMES,BUT HEY I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL,NO BIGGEY ALL THAT MATTERS IS EFFORT! KEEPING POSITIVE!**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Episode 2: Revealed

It was around the middle of the night. The crescent moon was shining bright behind the gray misty clouds. The sky was abnormally darker that it usually was, it was pitch black. The only light support in the night sky was moon and the stars. The figure walking on the side walk was completely silent. The sound made was sound of the boots echoing throughout the empty ally. Brawler X continued to walk as his bakugan finally spoke.

"We've patrolled the area enough tonight. You should get some rest love."

Brawler X nodded his head before turning around. The wind blew on his brown trench coat and dark black hair. Before he had a chance to even start walking home, he stopped to turn around.

"You felt it too?" ScarZone asked.

Brawler X didn't answer a he turned back around to the direction he was going and ran.

_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in __Night Walkers_

(Marucho's house, living room)

"Man, I'm exhausted." Dan ran a hand through his messy wet hair with a towel.

"What do you expect Dan, you've been battling for three days straight." Mira lectured.

"Have you not learned from your actions in the past about battling this way Daniel?" Drago added.

"Relax, alright?" Dan took a seat on the sofa "And its obivis that Miyabi kows whats going on. Remember what he said to us yesterday?"

(Just so you know I forgot to type in this scene last chapter)

Flash-Back

_At Bakugan Interspace_

"_Miaybi, dude we need to talk." Dan said walking toward him with Shun behind him. He was enjoying a cup of tea with his cousin Brawler X. He didn't seem to have any interest with the conversation. _

"_The battle we had the other day. You and I both know that you know exactly what, how and why it happened. I want answers so spill dude." Shun looked down at him in a serious way._

_Miyabi sighed as he set his tea cup on the table, he stood and then turned to him as he got closer._

_His soft quiet voice reached his ears "Please, leave us alone. Take advantage of the peace and quiet your world has . Please, for your sake, don't get involved." With that, he took Brawler X's hand and left._

End of Flash-Back

"I don't know why, but I know something is going to happen. And I'm going to be ready for it."

"Dan, nothing bazar has happened yet." Runo put her hands on her hips. "Maybe the whole seeing lights thing was just you hallucinating and the massacre in the field was an accident."

"I saw the beings as well Runo. Something isn't right I agree but you Daniel." Drago flew over to his partners face "should be more careful."

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." Dan leaned back on the sofa.

Drago sighed loudly "Idiot."

(In training room, with Shun)

"Is something wrong Jaackor?" Shun asked not opening his eyes from meditating.

"Hmmm." Jaackor continued to look out the window watching the room. "Something…..disturbs me… about that battle with Darrian."

The moons light reflecting on Shun's dark hair, he nodded for Jaackor to continue.

"It amazes me as to how he was able to turn me straight into ball form with one attack."

Flash-Back

"_ABILITY ACTIVATE __**METAL CLAW FORCEM! **_

"_Jaackor! Whats wrong!_

"_I can't …move. My body…in so much….ahhhhhhh!" Jackoor changed back into ball form._

End of Flash-Back

"Yes, what happened bothers me too." Shun clenched his fist slightly "I looked through the records of brawlers that have registered into the Interspace. Darrian is not listed."

"Doesn't surprise me." After a moment of silence, Jaackor jumped in shock as he gasped.

"What is it?" shun stood up.

"Something has entered the atmosphere."

Two tiny figures jumped from the window to the window seel to the floor.

"Sensei?" Skytruss said "Did you feel that wave?"

"Yes." Jaackor turned to Shun "Contact the others, I have a bad feeling."

"Shun nodded "Right."

(Bayview Park)

A ripple was formed into the sky. In the center was a small portal forming and expanding quickly. After reaching a maximum of size it closed immediately. After one or two minutes, two dark shadows appred out of no where. The dark vapors were flowing throughout the park. The sounds of dogs barking was heard in the distant as the vapors began to take form. The two men were wearing black cloaks. The wind lew into them as their flesh and body's began to take form. The first on spoke.

"Remember brother, were only here for the exterminator."

"Yes, we certainly don't want to run into those so called battle brawler. It's trouble enough just being in this world." Talormin crossed his arms "This planet gives me the creeps. It reeks of humans."

Six sighed roughly 'Agreed, let us hurry and get the job done."

"Hm."

(Back at Marucho's place)

"Well Jaackor, looks like your right." Mira said as she flipped through the computers pages "Something has interfered with Barrier between our world and….others."

"What do you mean Mira?" Dan asked taking a step closer to the big screen.

"Something from another world has entered Earth." Mira continued to fiddle with the computer "I can't get a good coordinates as to which world, but I do know its somewhere beyond Vestrioa, Vestal, Gundalia, Nethia or even the Doom Dimension! Maybe even from a different time!"

"Is that even possible? You would need an a whole lot of technology to accomplish something like that." Marucho asked in disbelief.

"Well we've done it before by going through the Current of Time." Skytruss added "Maybe who ever is here did the same thing."

"No, I don't think there is another bakugan strong enough to purposely put them self's in the Doom Dimension to do such a thing."

"Well who ever is on are turf and has the power to do such thing with out that kind of power must be connected to stuff that's going on around here." Dan put his fist in his palm "Suit up! Were going on a joy ride!"

"The objects that that transported here are somewhere near the Bakugan Park." Runo confirmed.

"Let's move!"

Runo and I are going to stay here and try to trace where they came from."

"Good luck guys." Runo nodded at them

Roxtor babbled something to Radizen.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine! Sheesh!"

(Later at the park)

"I'm sensing a strong aura." Six confirmed after hlf an hour of walking around the pathetic excuse of a planet.

"As am I and I think we both know who it belongs to." Talormin grinned at his brother.

Six closed his glowing yellow eyes and began to feel for the aura and try to track as to where it was coming wind blew in his red highlighted hair. After a moment or so he opened them again. "North. And shes coming this way"

Talormin looked around the area "Why is it the human build such abnormal sculptures? What is this place anyway?"

"I've read about places like this. I believe they call these things a 'Theme Parks'"

A strange scent caught in Talormins nose "Brother, that stench, it comes from were the aura is coming from."

"The slayer must have brought company. She knows were here."

"Hey you! Stop!"

"Huh?" The two creature brothers turned around to find three boys running toward them. Six gasped in shock.

"The aura. It coming from that brunette brat!" Six pointed at Dan

"Hey! Who are calling a brat!?" Dan shouted ticked off. Flames in the background.

Six did not answer "Tell me as to why you have the same aura as the slayer!"

"Yes, tell us!"

"Slayer?" Marucho said confused "We don't know what you creeps are talking about!"

"Why are you here?!" Shun added.

"Hm, We are ones of the Underdarkers. The people blessed with the spirits of the bakugan from the underworld, sworn enemy of the world Talogoth." Six raised his left hand and wrapped it around his waist in a bow "My name is Six, Pyrus soldier serving under the work Lord Maxius."

"And I," Talormin flicked his hair "am Talormin. Haos soldier of Lord Maxius."

"Lord Maxius?"

"The leader and king of all UnderDarkers."

"And were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Shun told them.

"And it looks like you guys are bad news." Dan shouted What do you want for you to enter our world?!"

"Blast, we've down exactly what we were trying to avoid." Six whispered. "We want, lucky for you, nothing from you. Were just here for the slayer, the exterminator, the blasted creature who has put our world through nothing but trouble."

"If you wish not to be destroyed." Talormin warned them "You'll stay out of our way."

"Hm."

"Dan, we hardly even know half of what these guys are talking about." Shun whispered.

"Yeah how can we possibly know if they are telling the truth." Radizen challenged "I mean really, were supposed to believe these creeps are possessed by some spirits?"

"I don't know about that." Orbeum said "Somthings off about these dudes."

"I agree." Drago nodded.

"Guys…they are telling the truth." Dan clenched his fist with a straight face "I have this feeling…the same feeling when I was having that battle with Miyabi. And besides look at their eyes…"

The brothers eyes were almost neon it the night sky "..theres no way their good news."

"Were losing our patience." Six clenched his fist. A dark energy was charging in his fist "Tell us where!"

"Alright, we buy your story." Shun yelled "but we don't know what your talking about!"

"Battle Brawlers you say you are? I've read about you." Six glared "Your nothing but interference."

"Hows about we stop talking." Dan grabbed Drago nodded "I don't know who exactly your looking for but I do know we don't want you goons causing trouble. Now either leave now or fight!"

"It's your choice!" Drago agreed

"Hmmmm, leave or fight?" Talormin pretended to think really hard "Fight you say? Very well then."

He raised his hand and placed it in his sleeve for no more than a second and pulled out a tiny ball. Six did the same "Alright gentlemen, on guard!"

The brawlers grabbed hold of their partners and started the game.

"Bakugan BRAWL! Bakuskyraider JUMP! (Stand for Marucho's part)

"Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

"Go, Ventus Jaackor!"

"Go, Aquos Radizen!"

The two UnderDarkers stared at the bakugan before them. They were grapes compared to them, they didn't seem to make any face of emotion at their oponents and their bakugan before grinning evilly.

"Alright," Six and Talormin held his bakugan over his head "Bakugan BRAWL!"

They evil brothers threw their bakugan out onto the field. The very second the bakugan ball reached the air, a bright light was shined throughout the area. The brawlers and their bakugan had to shield their eyes a bit.

"Baku-skyraider….AWAKEN!"

Once the light was dimmed down a bit, the brawlers looked at the field before them and gasped. The bakugan they were using looked scarier than Kyote. One was in more of a lizard class the other in a wildcat class. The both looked as if they were especially picked for Halloween. Skin and fur was missing n certain places, scars were everywhere and their eyes looked as if they were physco and mad. Their behavior agreed with the idea, their claws were on ends and teeth stained with who knows what.

"Dear lord…." Marucho covered his mouth trying not to barf

"Those are not bakugan…" Shun throat became dry as he swallowed.

"Geez!" Radizen jumped up into Jaackors arms.

"Get off me."

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Pyrus Takor and Haos Prytanium."

"What's the matter?" Six crossed his arms and made a creepy insane smile. "Have you not seen bakugan risen form the dead?"

"The dead?"

"Oh my god?"

"How is that even possible?" Drago asked shocked. "Wait! I recognized them from images that I've seen once when I was young. They are some of the ancient warrior that saved all dimensions many centuries ago. What have You done to them!"

"In our world, lets just say we prefer to …..embrace and except the dead." Talormin laughed as if he was in a insane house. "We bring back the most powerful bakugan in all the legends so we can finally destroy our enemys."

"Are you telling me, that you disturb the dead, for battle!" Jaackor shouted obviously unhappy dropping Radison "How dare you! You have no honor!"

"Do not get us wrong Ventus Jaackor," Six wagged a finger" Out people respect the dead like no other, we refuse to let the flame die out for the onces that used to rule dimension after dimension!"

"You…." Dan's hand were shaking with anger, the bangs over his eyes were covering the anger and frustration hidden in them. "You…you….you DISCUST ME!" Dan held up his wrist braclet "Ability Activate! **DRAGON THRASHER!"**

'Ability Activate!**FIERCE DEMON THUNDER CLAP**!"

"Ability Activate! **ABYSS BLADE!"**

With all three attacks, coming at once, one would expect the game to be over in a matter of seconds.

"Ability Activate! **ADAMENT REFLECTOR!" **Talormin called out the shield ability. A dark diamond armor surrounded Prytanium's body . He jumped in front of Takor and blocked and reflected the attacks. Drago, Radizen and Jaackor jumped out of the way barely. This caused some of their life points to go down. The brawlers were blown into a random wall.

"Battle Brawlers you say you are? Your no different from those god forsaken Lost Ones!" Six laughed loudly as they tried to make themselves stand.

"He was able to block and redirect our move!" Marucho shouted shocked

"Were not done yet buddy!" Dan shouted as he planted his hands on the ground and lifted himself up.

"It's been a while since we've used them!" Radizen shouted happily

"We need the Battle suits! Mira?!" He shouted into his communicator embedded in his wrist band.

"Guys, I can't program in the battle suits!"

"What!" The brawlers said shocked.

"Ever since that interference with the atmosphere started, I can't use my Vestal technology. Somthings jammed the system."

"Mira, is teir anyway you can restart the system and run on some of my programs?" Marucho asked into his wrist band. Six and Talormin's bakugan continued to shoot. Jackor, Radizen and Drago were usiong their shield abilitys to protect them. "I'm sending you the emergency code now."

"Alright Maruch, but your going to have to hang in there. Runo's getting started with the main system"

"Will try to keep them occupied." Marucho turned to the others. "Everyone copy that?!"

"YES!"

Jaackor turned to Drago still using his shield to protect the others "We can 't do this forever. These are bakugan unlike we've ever seen. We have no information on our so called 'enemy'"

"He's right. We have absolutely no idea what we are doing." Radizen shouted as he was trying to push forward.

"We have to keep calm, we can't let them know were at a disadvantage on them." Drago confirmed "I have an idea but it is a risk."

Jaackor and Radizen looked at eachother before nodding at Drago.

"On the count of three, we let go head on with full power. Agreed?!"

"Hm."

"Let's give it a shot!"

"Ready Dan?!" Drago turned his head to face Dan.

"I trust you 100 percent buddy!" Dan held a thumbs up.

"Alright here goes." Drago turned back to his opponent "You're going down! Now!"

The three bakugan let go and flew up into the air. Takor and Prytanium shot more attack at them but they were able to doge them in the sky.

"**FEIRCE DEMON THUNDER CLAP/ DRAGON EXPLODER/SLAM LEAQUE!"**

The three bakugan put all of their power into that one attack. Their energy's becoming one in this mind blowing power. Takor and Prytanium continued to try to attack them from head on. But the others were able to dodge and reflect their attacks.

"**ENGERY REVERSE COMMAND!" **Talormin and Six called out his ability. Prytanium's and Takor body's began to glow with their Haos and Pyrus energy. Then, not even a second later Drago, Jaakor and Radizen's bodys began to glow their attribute colors.

"What's going on?! Dan?" Mira called from his communicator.

"Jaackor! You okay?!" Shun shouted to him.

"This is the same feeling I had against Darrian."

"Oh no." Shun remembered.

Flash-Back

"_In…so much…pain." Jaackor knocked out._

End of Flash-Back

"Are you telling me, there are more than on guy that's able to do this type of attack!"

"Dan, were in quiet a jam." Radizen fell to his knees. "I feel my life points….going…."

"Radizen, you have to hold on!" Marucho shouted desperately. "I know you can do it! Mira and Runo should be finishing up the system at any time now. You have to hang on!"

"Don't think it's that easy little buddy!" Radizen fell to the ground.

"Dan!" Drago was brought onto his knees with jaacjor "Can't..hold on..much..longer!"

"Ah man." Dan growled as he looked at his wrist "I can't activate any abilitys."

"Me neither." Shun fiddled with the buttons.

"Oh no!" Marucho yelled panicking If this keeps up, they'll lose their lives!"

"ARRRRGH!" Dan held his head angry, slight tears coming down his eyes _Drago I'm sorry buddy. I feel helpless. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…."_

After constant fighting off the ability, before they cold lose their lives trying to continue to fight it, they allowed themselves to turn into ball form.

"Give up human." Six flicked his hair. "Not only are you going to lose your shame but your precious bakugan as well. You should be- huh?!"

"_**ROOOOOAWR!"**_

"What?!"Dan looked up into the sky. In the sky was Skytruss and Orbieum with a human sized figure on Skytruss's back. The figure looked down as to where Dan and the other were. He or She was wearing a protective ninja like armor, behind the neck was a thigh length black French braid. In his hand was staff with gray flames flaming on each end. The person jumped down from Skytruss and dived straight to Takor and Prytanium.

"Ahhh so you've finally decide to show your face Dark Slayer?!" Six held up his wrist "Let's see how you enjoy this! ABILITY ACTIVATE! **PYRUS RUSH**!"

Takor's mouth began to charge a bright power in his mouth before shooting it straight at the mysterious person. The slayer moved the staff in his hand a bringing it close to his heart before swinging it with one hand and block the attack. Six commanded Takor to keep attacking at the sky but the person kept dodging and blocking it.

"Amazing…."Marucho said not being able to remove his eyes from the battle at hand.

After a while, the slayer dived deeper into his dive and raised his staff above his head before allowing it to race across Takor body!

"No! Talormin you idiot do somthing1" Six shouted at his brother.

"Maybe if your were not being such a brat you wouldn't allow something so foolish to happen! ABILITY ACTIVATE! **RAGING LIGHT**!"

Prytaniums tail began to glow and shot out a bright energy. The slayer jumped off of Takor and allowed the attck to hit him before doing a back flip and stab his staff into Prytaniums head.

"Wait! Their just normal bakugan being controlled! What do you think your doing?!" Dan began to run up to the battle.

"Dan, No!" Skytruss and Orbiem turned into ball form and flew toward him to stop him blocked him. "Stop he knows what he's doing!"

"Dan!" Orbeium got into his face "Let him do his job! What you need to do is grab the others and get out of here."

"This isn't your fight Dan." Skytruss nodded.

"Skytruss, Orbieum, what are you guys up to?" Shun commanded.

"Were sorry Master Shun, but we'll explain later. This is _their _fight_." _Orbeium explained.

"Well they are on _our_ turf! So it is out fight!" Marucho clenched his fist.

"Guys look!" Dan pointed at the battle.

Takor and Prytanium were on the ground their life points nearly at their end. The figure jumped high in the air and lifted his staff once more. The next thing to happen was suprising. Not only were the bakugan officially defeated. A bright light shining as their body turned into tiny lights. Where their heart's should be a brighter light shined and twinkled floating five feet off the ground. Dan gasped.

"Guys, though are like the same lights I saw in the battle the other day!"

"Dan there nothing there." Shun disagreed.

"Dude their right there!" Dan pointed in front of Six and Talormin.

Six and Talormin crossed their arms angry as ever.

"You blasted discusting humans are nothing but trouble. You lucky the slayer was here to save your rears." Six looked away.

"Butt you mean." Marucho corrected.

"Whatever." Talormin lifted his hood over his head. "Be aware that this is certainly not the last you'll here of us."

Six put on his hood as before snapping his fingers. Both him and his brother turned into a dark vapor before disappearing.

The scene was silent. No one could make of the events that had just happened. After a while, their savoir walked up to the floating lights. The slayer extended his arm with the staff in his hand. The staff's gray flames had burned out before the staff it's self-synchronized to the length of a stick. The slayer let the lights float toward his hand.

"Maruch, take Drago for second." Dan handed him over.

"Kay."

Dan then walked slowly over to warrior and the two lights floating in his hand. He was a breaths away from him.

"What are they?" Dan asked softly.

The slayers lets his eyes meet Dan's as if telling him just listen. Dan took a deep breath and focused enough to pay attention as to what the lights were trying to say. With his heart and mind he was able to see the figures in the light. It was the faces of bakugan that the slayer had taken down. Only except their body' looked less old and abused. Their eyes showed caring and peace at last.

"_Thank you. You two have set our spirits free of the evil inside our once body's." _Takor said.

"_There are others who need to be set free as well. Please help them, you and your friends."_ Prytanium smiled.

After a small silence, the lights dimmed and eventually disappeared. Clouds began to gather in the sky and rain began to fall. Dan looked down at his savoir. He was beginning to turn side to side before finally collapsing.

"Oh no." Dan caught him in his arms.

"Dan!" the sound of feet splashing in the rain reached his ears.

"He has a fever." Dan put on hand on his forehead "Exhaustion no doubt."

The group looked down at the person in Dan's arms on the ground.

"This person….slayed down two bakugan with his bare hands." Shun couldn't help but be surprised as everyone else.

"Wait a minute, look at him now." Skytruss pointed out.

Everyone turned to the slayer. His whole body began to glow a dark purple light. Then light eventually dimmed to reveal Brawler X.

"Oh my god!"

"It can't be!"

"No way!"

Dan slowly lifted his hand to touch Brawler X's cheek. The dark hair in his face was soaked apperntly he was still breathing. His hand moved from his cheek to his forehead, to his the beak of his cap. He then slowly lifted the cap off off his soaked head. Everyone gasped, Dan's eyes were dish plates.

"He's a **girl**!"

**WOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I TOUCHED THIS. PLEASE IGNORE THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS A **_**NIGHTMARE**_**! IT'S LIKE ONE OF THE BIG CLIMAXES OF THE STORY.**

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


End file.
